Plight of the Rabbit
by TheDscott94
Summary: In which a Spartan is left stranded in a reality not their own. Not the usual suspect however.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first fanfic. I wanted to do a Halo and Mass Effect crossover, as I've had a lot of fun reading some on here, typically they are all about the Master Chief or Noble 6. I wanted to try something a little different. Please send reviews.

* * *

"Spartan, wake up. I need you!"

A Gauntleted hand grasped the edge of the Cryo pod and hauled its owner up and out. The other hand rose and batted a floating coffee mug away as it drifted closer.

"What's going on Cortana? Why did you wake me?"

On a holo-pedestal a swirl of light coalesced into the shape of a woman, only a few inches tall, blue in colour with lines of code infrequently streaming up and down the course of her body.

"Well hello to you too." Cortana snarked before becoming serious. "We're going to be passing a planet on our drift. It shows signs of civilisation and, get this, English on radio broadcasts. One of the pelicans should be able to get you there. I thought you make like some time to get some gear and provisions ready."

The armoured form nodded before moving to the exit of the Cryo bay. "Right, how long do we have?'

"Approximately twenty-five minutes. Sorry, the damage to The Dawn made waking you take longer than expected. How are you feeling?" Cortana's voice continued across the Spartan's radio frequency.

"Green."

No more was said until the armoury was reached. The Mjolnir clad warrior began to load one large duffel bag with a multitude of weapons and another two with every available magazine for any of the various guns. "What happens to the Dawn?"

"Unfortunately due to the damaged systems I won't be able to initialise a self-destruct sequence, however I think I have come up with a solution. If you can get one of the chemical manoeuvring thrusters burning on the starboard side we can aim The Dawn directly at the system's star. It's burning at over Twenty Thousand Kelvin. I think that will do the job for us don't you?"

The Spartan stood, two bulging bags hanging from the shoulders and a third in hand. "That'll work."

"Once you drop those and some rations at the pelican I'll mark a waypoint on your HUD. You'll have to get on the outer hull to get to the emergency access on the thruster.

* * *

"Once you lift the panel you'll have to pull the large red handled lever. Rather straight forward really."

Green armoured hands grasped the lever and yanked it downwards. Immediately the chemical thruster twenty meters south of their position (relatively speaking) kicked into life. Pushing the Forward Unto Dawn steadily towards the far distant star.

"Time to go Spartan! Time to see what's happened in the galaxy in the three years since you were asleep yes?"

* * *

In the cockpit of the pelican the Spartan removed their helmet. Close cropped brown hair, a small number of faded scars across the brow and one across the left side of the nose. Pale blue eyes stared downwards at a set of dogtags held in hand.

John

S-117 O Pos

NAVSPECWAR

"Kelly, I miss him too"

There was only silence as a response as Kelly Spartan 084 piloted the Pelican into the dark of space and hopefully civilisation.


	2. Chapter 2

Plight Of The Rabbit

Chapter 2: Fury

* * *

Three months.

Three months of skirting the outside of the colony, sticking to the shadows and learning what could be learned. New Adelaide was a backwater. Barely thirty thousand people across the entire planet. What Cortana learned by accessing the local network though, was astounding.

Not only was there no trace of the UNSC or the United Earth Government, It's civilian counterpart, there was no trace of the Covenant either. Humanity, united under the Systems Alliance, was not alone in this place either. Instead of a genocidal conglomerate of Alien races bent on the utter destruction of mankind there was a galactic community that Humanity was a member of.

Not only that but a leading and respected member! It wasn't all positives though, Humanity had had first contact war and there was repeated tensions with the Batarian Hegemony. Kelly and Cortana certainly wouldn't be welcoming aliens with open arms, suspicion and caution was the obvious non verbal agreement

There were other differences too. The discovery of Element Zero, or Eezo apparently, meant that Humanity never discovered the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engine. There were no hidden Forerunner artefacts around the Galaxy. There was a precursor race called the Protheans who had reportedly been destroyed by some mysterious Reapers at some vague time in the past. Those Reapers apparently making a somewhat recent reappearance. Though apparently whether that happened or it was some other race called the Geth was seemingly up for debate.

There was little for Kelly to do. The occasional forage for edible fruits and vegetables and the weekly hunt of the strange deer like creatures with six legs native to the planet was not enough to keep the Spartan's keen mind occupied. Weapon and armour maintenance could only go so far.

"You should go into the city Kelly. Meet the locals." Cortana said with exasperation.

The Spartan glanced down from cleaning an M6 Magnum to the small disc shaped hologram emitter that Cortana's blue avatar was standing upon. "No" Curt, to the point, as if this had been something that had gone between the two many times. Which in fact, it had.

Spartans, Cortana knew, were antisocial at the best of times. Let alone trapped in a seemingly alternate universe without the one thing they had known their entire lives to fall back upon.

War, Combat, Purpose.

Unfortunately for the people of New Adelaide that purpose would come at the expense of many of their lives.

"Kelly! I've got a ship coming into the system. It's destroyed the local patrol craft!"

* * *

Ghegar Deksahan, Captain of the Khar'shan's Rage, had expected the raid to be over within a day. His ship leaving short of maybe a few lower class soldiers but up a few hundred human cattle. A trade any Batarian captain would be happy to make.

To his dismay a full dozen patrols through the city had been slaughtered over the course of three days and it wasn't entirely clear how that had happened. Audio recordings from those in radio contact were cut off before any useful information could be gained.

Then the bodies would be found. Some shot down, clinically, head shots and chest shots. Others killed by blades. throats slit, puncture wounds to the torso. And others, Blunt force trauma, chests caved in, heads crushed, limbs broken and weapons obliterated.

It had been three days, and yes he had enough slaves to return to the Hegemony, but without avenging his men it would be a hollow victory and his standing as a Captain would be in potential jeopardy.

"Captain! Patrol group Zeta has lost contact!" Cried one of his radio officers.

"Get the armoured patrols to their last known position now!" Ghegar shouted in response.

* * *

Watching the Batarian patrol from above it was easy to see the tension and paranoia running rampant through the ten aliens. Their flashlights sweeping constantly into every nook and cranny along their path.

"Their comms are down." Came Cortana's voice in her earpiece.

"Acknowledged." Was the Spartan's response before she dropped off the three storey building she was perched on.

Batarians were vaguely similar in physiology to the average human, so when half a metric ton of armoured Cyborg landed feet first on the neck and spine of the rear most trooper it was understandably messy.

Before the crunch of their comrade's demise even reached his fellows the Spartan was rolling forwards and then grabbing the next by the back of the neck and sending his face into the floor at astonishing speed. Her right hand raising her pilfered Tempest sub-machine gun and hosing another down.

The rest of the patrol, finally grasping they were under assault, turned weapons raised but the Spartan was too close, too fast. The enormous armoured figure towering over the Batarians. Swaying aside from most gunfire and completely ignoring the rest that caused a shimmering golden barrier to appear. Pulverising aliens with armoured gauntlets, gunfire and in one instance a vicious pistol whip that shattered the plastics and lightweight metal of the sub-machine gun on the skull of an unfortunate slaver.

The furthest Batarian attempted to flee. He even had a thirty metre head start. The cyborg closed the gap like he was standing still. The snap of his neck the last sound before silence temporarily filled the street.

"As we thought, squads with APC's are on the way, better get to your position and get ready." Stated Cortana, the smirk almost audible in her voice.

After grabbing several guns and thermal clips from the bodies Kelly ran for the stairs back to her perch above the burnt out convenience store and apartment above.


End file.
